Candy Thief Reward
Basic Information The Candy Thief Reward was an item pack that included one rare Halloween-themed Recipe (for the Pumpkin Chests) and could only be claimed during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign. This feature was part of the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 18th 2017 and lasted until November 15th 2017. How to obtain During the Halloween event 2017, Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign consisted of three community goals that could be reached by Creativerse players "working together" as a community by actively participating in the Halloween event and completing fighting challenges. The Candy Thief Reward could only be claimed by all Creativerse players for free from October 20th 2017 until November 15th 2017 and has become unavailable afterwards. It will most likely become claimable again around Halloween 2018, but perhaps even sooner if Playful should decide so. Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign Whenever a Creativerse player successfully finished one of the combat events that was summoned with any Halloween Idol (Haunted Idol, Infused Haunted Idol or Unleashed Haunted Idol), this victory was counted and displayed on a slider that all Creativerse players could observe on the main screen of the game before entering a game world, as well as on top of the ingame screen when opening the inventory. Three pumpkin icons marked specific goals for the community campaign - the Candy Thief Reward at 250,000, the Candy Thief Accolade at 1,000,000 and the Ultimate Candy Thief Bounty at 1,500,000 targeted combat victories. These goals were reached as soon as the Creativerse player community successfully completed 250,000 (on October 20th 2017), 1,000,000 (on October 28th 2017) and at last 1,500,000 Idol events (on November 1st 2017). Whenever one of these goals was accomplished, the according community reward was unlocked. This way everyone belonging to the Creativerse player community could do their bit to unlock special Rewards whenever they used an Idol and beat the summoned red ghostly "boss" Creatures. The "Thief" rewards consisting of an item bundle and Halloween-themed rare Recipes could then be claimed by every Creativerse player by clicking on the respective pumpkin icons on the slider - either on the main game screen or ingame after opening the inventory. Afterwards, the claimed item bundle could be found in their inventory and the claimed Recipes were automatically added to their Crafting Menu like usual. claiming the [[Candy Thief Reward|'Candy Thief Reward']] Ever since the slider has reached 250.000 on October 20th 2017, the Candy Thief Reward has been unlocked on October 20th 2017 for all Creativerse players to claim, until November 15th 2017. To claim this reward whenever it is claimable (like it was until November 15th 2017), simply click on the left pumpkin icon on the slider, either on the main game screen or ingame after opening your inventory. After claiming it, it will become a one-way storage container that looks like a stack of wooden crates. This can be placed on the ground and activated with right-click or "f" (as the default key) like any other storage container. The Candy Thief Reward consists of the rare crafting Recipe for Pumpkin Chests, plus 3 (already crafted) Pumpkin Chests, 5 (filled) Pumpkin Treasures, 1 Royal Pumpkin Treasure, 100x Pumpkiru Candy and 5 Infused Haunted Idols. The Recipe for Pumpkin Chests will be automatically added to your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key). If the Candy Thief Reward was claimed ingame and not from the main screen, relogging could become necessary in order for the Recipe to show up in the Crafting Menu. Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Events Category:Community Unlock Category:Halloween Event